Amazin'
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: -SLASH!- -Continuation of "Being Single..."- How will Brian Kendrick responde to the whole "stretcher match" and not seeing Rey for almost 4 weeks? Read and Review!!! Rock on!


A/N: This is from the May 8, 2003 Smackdown. Lot's of stuff happened to our fine heros who ya'll met in the story "Being Single In The WWFE..." (Which you really don't need to read to understand this. It would be nice, but not required.) Rhyno and Benoit are both slightly injured from their matchs. Cena said some bad stuff about Spanky and also about Rhyno too. There were stretchers involved, so I'm sure ReyRey was scared. Song "Angel" used without permission. It's Aerosmiths (buy their Greatest Hits. Fuckin' great!) and the characters are owned by the WWFE. Not I. -giant pout- Rated PG-13 for the word "pussy" and a few Spanish curse words thrown-in. Please review! I'll love ya forever and ever! (And the first 100 reviews get a free Chavo muse. -deep announcer voice- These things are just GIVING themselves away!) Rock on! ^^  
  
(¹) Te amo más entonces redacto puedo describir / (I love you more then words can describe...)  
  
--------------------------------   
  
"Thank you, kid."   
  
Brian Kendrick looked over at Rhyno, who was currently sitting on a cot getting his leg taped up by the Smackdown doctor. Brian had to admit to himself, that once Rhyno was calmed down he wasn't as scary as he seemed out in the ring. Maybe because once he was out of the ring, he spoke like an intelligential, and did more then grunt and snarl. Even though Chavo would always say that he could always make Rhyno grunt and growl...but, that was a whole other story. "Aw shucks...It was nothin' Rhyno. I'm not really friends with Cena, nor would I want to be." Brian said blushing slightly.   
  
Rhyno grinned and was about to make a retort about who Brian -was- friends with...When Chavo burst into the room.   
  
"Mi nino y amor para mi vida!! ...Are you all right?!" he asked kissing Rhyno's head and petting his hair. "I was so worried about you, mi amor."   
  
Rhyno grunted and pushed him off of him. "You're killing any street credibility I ever had of being a tough man-beast."   
  
"Pfft. You so-called good name was disgraced in public, in the ring by John Cena, no less. And how exactly would he know about that 'horn' in your pants anyway?" Eddie said as he walked in behind his nephew. He looked over and saw Brian, "Hi Kendrick. How you doing?"   
  
"Uh good. That Nidia girl kinda scared me tonight."   
  
Eddie laughed as he sat down next to Brian, "Yeah. She gets that a lot. She's a nice girl, just overzealous. If she really bugs you...just tell Tazz. He'll get her off your back." Eddie winked. "Figuratively of course. There's only -uno- person you'd like on your back..."   
  
All three men, Eddie, Chavo, and Rhyno broke into song. "Mysterio! Here we go!" Brian just blushed in response.   
  
"Have you been talking to him on the phone, lately Kendrick?" Chavo asked sitting next to Rhyno and wrapping his arms around him. When Rhyno put his head on Chavo's chest, Chavo kissed the top of the ManBeast's head.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Yeah? No, no, no. That's gotta be more than that, amigo. What have you been talking about?" Eddie said, nudging Brian in the ribs.   
  
"Ummm. Just stuff. Like, um, that he wants to kill Big Show once he gets back. ...And that, he umm... likes vanilla ice cream and kittens."   
  
Chavo tried to hard to keep a straight face, but he couldn't hold it and started to laugh. Rhyno made weird noises from where his face was buried in Chavo's chest. Eddie was the only one who didn't make a sound, except to say, with his eyes twinkling, "Kittens?"   
  
"Yes. Rey Mysterio Jr. likes kittens. Especially brown calico kittens. What's so wrong with that?"   
  
  
"You mean besides the age-old question, 'Does Rey Mysterio put his mask on his pussy'?"   
  
Eddie stood up quickly as Chris Benoit's voice entered the room. He was being helped in by two refs who hadn't been able to get him fully off of the stretcher yet. Benoit grimaced slightly as he was placed down on a cot. "Why is it every time I'm in my home country of Canada, I get my ass handed to me? Eddie never gets beat up when we go to Texas."   
  
Rhyno looked up from where he was resting, "Maybe 'cuz Texas isn't a whole different country?"   
  
Benoit smirked as Eddie started pacing behind the doctor that was working on him, "You haven't been there lately, I see."   
  
" Dios Mios! What happened, mi amor?! Are you all right? What happened? Who do I have to rip limb from limb..." Eddie continued pacing, talking rapidly with his hands as Benoit and the doctor ignored him. Both were used to Eddie's fiery temper and weren't bothered by it.   
  
Rhyno got Brian's attention and whispered, "That's one of the downsides of having a Spanish lover. They have a large temper and are fiercely overprotective of those things they love. Remember that, you'll need it. Even though Mysterio isn't as bad as Los Gurrerros, but he's been known to go crazy when...his... erm.. friends are hurt."   
  
Brian raised his eyebrow. That must be the person no one would speak of in front of Rey or me, he thought to himself.   
  
Once the doctor was done wrapping Benoit's rib cage, he left and Eddie ran over and started kissing Benoit's face. Benoit grimaced slightly, "Once your done baby-ing me... I'll tell you what happened. Brock Lesnar was my prince in nonexistent shining armor and large body tattoos."   
  
Eddie gently hugged Benoit, "I should be jealous, esse... but, I'm too happy to see that your all right to care."   
  
"And the fact that Brock's straight and going out with Stephanie, has absolutely nothing to do with your strange demeanor?" Benoit said kissing Eddie's shoulder.   
  
Eddie blushed and grinned sheepishly, "You know me to well, amor. Anyway, why wouldn't Brock help you out? Wasn't he your tag partner anyway?"   
  
"Well, actually, Brock was taken out beforehand by everyone's favorite Italian friends, the FBI. And...I kinda went alone to the match. ...Don't give me that look Eddie, you would do the exact same thing! Anyway..Needless to say I got my ass busted tonight. And, um, there's something else..." he stopped and looked at Brian. "How long have you been in here? Have you been watching the TV?"   
  
Brian shook his head. "I've been in here with Rhyno since his match ended...Why? Did Cena come out? Cuz ya know I could beat him anytime."   
  
Benoit shook his own head 'no' and then looked him straight in the eyes. "No It wasn't Cena. ...Big Show is going to have a special match at Judgment Day with Brock. Brock made it up, since he's a fellow friend of Rey's. It's going to be a stretcher match. Who ever loses has to be taken out of the ring via the stretcher." The room was silent. "And tonight... Big Show, he brought out a stretcher to the ring. It had a couple names on it... One was my name. The other Brocks. And the first one... Well... That was crossed out... That was Rey's name."   
  
All the occupants of the room turned to face Brian. Kendrick turned a slight red color and then started breathing deeply to control his temper. When he opened his eyes, they were still burning brightly, so he shook his head. When he opened them again, he blinked a couple of times and they turned back to their normal light brown color. "I, ah, I'm going to call Rey and see if he watched tonight. I'll see you guys later." He grabbed his bag and found his cell phone in Rhyno's bag and left.   
  
"See Chavo?" Rhyno whispered softly to his lover who was still holding him, "That's how you control a temper."   
  
*  
  
Brian drove back to his hotel room and put his bag down. He took a quick shower, put on his pajama's, brushed his teeth, and completed the last part of his nightly ritual by calling Rey to see how he was.   
  
"¿Hola?"   
  
"Hi."   
  
"Mi chico! I didn't expect you to call me! I thought you'd go out or something. You match was great! You need to watch out for that chica, Nidia, but I guess you figured that out."   
  
"Uh huh!"   
  
"So... Any reason you aren't partying?"   
  
Brian shrugged and then grinned as he realized Rey couldn't see him through the phone, "Naw. I'd rather talk to you. You're more interesting then wounded Man-Beasts and Rabid Wolverines and their overprotective, horny Latino lovers..."   
  
"And how do you know that I'm not a horny Latino, myself..?" Rey muttered to himself.   
  
"What was that? This phone sucks."   
  
"¿Què? I didn't say anything."   
  
"Oh. Okay. So...um...I guess you watched all of Smackdown, then?"   
  
"Sí"   
  
"Yeah. I really didn't, because I stayed with Rhyno in the trainers room, but Benoit told me what else happened."   
  
"Sí"   
  
"So..."   
  
"Yeah. This is the time when I should yell for vengeance and blood, huh?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Not yet, chico, not yet... Soon. Though I must admit... seeing that, that thing...brought back muy scary thoughts. It was hard. Especially seeing one of my best friends get put into the same position I was in, less then 2 weeks ago."   
  
Brian felt his heart breaking, "I'm sorry Rey. I really am."   
  
There was quiet on the other line, then a soft cough. "I know, rubio, I know. I believe you. Thank you."   
  
"Your welcome Rey. You should know, I'd support you, no matter what."   
  
"I know." a pause, then "I miss you Brian."   
  
Brian laid down on his hotel bed, "I miss you too Rey."   
  
"Good. I was afraid you wouldn't."   
  
Brian snorted, "How could you think that? I call -you- everyday. We talk for hours. Of course I miss you." Brian heard a strange noise on the other line, "Rey?"   
  
"I'm sorry, mijo. It's just... Sitting here in California while your there, half a world away, traveling the country, doing the things I want to do, wrestling and entertaining the fans. And I've been alone with my thoughts. And a whole bucket-full of self-doubt. I.. I... just needed to -hear- that you missed me. I'm sorry... I must sound like a chica to you..."   
  
"No, you sound like yourself. Just afraid."   
  
"Afraid?"   
  
"Yeah. Tonight must have been stressful for you. Tonight and these past weeks. Being all alone in San Diego.... and actually sitting still for more then 10 minutes. Going to doctors and being all alone when they give there prognoses. Sitting there, tonight, all alone in the darkness of your living room and watching the entire reason you're sitting there on you couch played out in front of you eyes, and seeing Benoit almost end up like you. So, I -can- understand."   
  
"Brian, Te amo más entonces redacto puedo describir (¹) ...You only -look- like a bimbo."   
  
Brian smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Mysterio."   
  
"Good thinking, Mr. Kendrick." Brian yawned. "Are you sleepy, chico?"   
  
"Sí.."   
  
Rey smiled behind his mask at the simple Spanish phrase. "Would you like me to sing?"   
  
Brian mumbled affirmatively.   
  
" I kept the right ones out   
And let the wrong ones in   
Had an angel of mercy   
To see me through all my sins   
There were times in my life   
When I was goin' insane   
Tryin' to walk through the pain   
  
And when I lost my grip   
And I hit the floor   
Yeah, I thought I could leave   
But couldn't get out the door   
I was so sick n' tired   
Of livin' a lie   
I was wishing that I would die   
  
It's amazing   
With the blink of an eye   
You finally see the light   
It's amazing   
That when the moment arrives   
You know you'll be all right   
It's amazing   
And I'm saying a prayer   
To the desperate hearts tonight   
  
That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation   
And how high can you fly with broken wings?   
Life's a journey - not a destination   
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings   
  
You have to learn to crawl   
Before you learn to walk   
But I just couldn't listen   
To all that righteous talk   
I was out on the street   
Just tryin' to survive   
Scratchin' to stay alive   
  
It's amazing   
With the blink of an eye   
You finally see the light   
It's amazing   
That when the moment arrives   
You know you'll be all right   
It's amazing   
And I'm saying a prayer   
To the desperate hearts tonight..."   
  
The only reply from the other end of the phone was a light snoring noise.   
  
"Goodnight my love. You are so much more intelligent and beautiful then people give you credit for. You're just like the song, joder amazing."   
  
The phone clicks on Brian's side of the phone and he smiles in his sleep as he holds the phone even closer to his face. 


End file.
